Order of the Nightsabre
Order of the Nightsabre History The Order of the Nightsabre was created on February 26, 2005, making it Shadow Council's oldest continually running guild. The Nightsabres have never been disbanded, reformed, but has changed guild leaders as of 2012. Most of the founding members have moved on, Aktarin giving leadership to Tamlin Ohtar, who remains an officer of the guild and an avid player. The Nightsabres have strict invite limitations, relying on a formal RP essay from prospective applicants, and until midway through Burning Crusade, did not permit warlocks or mages to join the guild for reasons involving world lore. It is now possible for these classes to join, but only as members of a special "Commission" distinct from the rest of the guild. (Don't expect to ever be able to raid if you are these classes) Brief Description The Nightsabres are a group of dedicated Sentinels, Watchers, and Druids, with an Auxiliary corps of warlocks and other unsavoury types. Each branch of the guild performs a different function: the Watchers work outside of Kal'dorei lands as a rule, and act to swiftly identify and assasinate potential threats to their homeland and people. Sentinels work within Kal'dorei territorial boundaries, or back up Watchers, acting primarily as protectors and defenders. Druids perform both tasks, either pouncing from the shadows or healing friendly combatants. Officers Warden (Guild Leader) ''' *Tamlin Ohtar '''Nightsabre Commanders *'Cenarion Masters' - Amoona Everclaw, Navires, Aquanus Galesong *'Blademasters' - Aradhel Shar'alah, Grunor, Asrath *'Daughter of Elune' - Soto *'Champion of Elune's Light' - Glaneon Margrave *'Elementalist' - Blic *'Shadow Dancers' - Isao Binglesproket, Djomede Shadewillow Accomplishments The Nightsabres are an inactive guild of roleplayers, and Dramaqueens. As a guild, we defeated all raid bosses before the release of Icecrown Citadel save Yogg-Saron and Algalon (too much drama within guild), with the notable exception of Azuregos , who we lacked sufficient ingame rationale to attack (leader didn't want too due to silly RP reasons), and so went untouched. Since the release of ICC we have moved our primary raid to the Citadel and have cleared up to Sauerfang with the intention of continuing on for as long as it takes to defeat Arthas (Though we never did because we are terrible). The Nightsabres hold RP events (not anymore. Most left for guild wars 2 or moonguard), and it is a guild policy to freely RP throughout raiding instances to enjoy the game that much more. The Nightsabres also eagerly participate in world PvP and formal BG PvP (not really.), though now lack the old leadership of Aktarin (Crazy person), Amoona (kinda cool), or Aquanus (Crazy persons husband who was cheated on constantly). Many of the guild officers have taken off for other games or guilds however, and the all the accomplishments they have made in the past are now lost due to drama and inactivity. Location and Ethos The Nightsabres once inhabited the former Nightblades' Hall in the remote mountains of Feralas near the Twin Colossals. However, with the opening of Northrend, the Feralas Hall was closed and shielded by druidic and divine magic to prevent it from being discovered and invaded in our absence. The 'Sabres then travelled en masse to the Lothalor Woodlands in Dragonblight, by Star's Rest, where Nightsabre Commander Asrath had been working with an elite team to construct a new military fortress. The Order now resides at the bottom of a greasy paper bag that has been long discarded into the trash years ago. The guild itself is a strictly heirarchical entity, with promotions earned through loyalty and sworn oaths to Elune (or by kissing the rear end of Aktarin Shadowsong via ERP or blind admiration) and the Order. Disobedience and defiance of orders tends to lead to swift responses from the officers, from demotion to dismissal from the military ranks (Or one of the leaders/officers having an autistic fit over something minor in RP). The Nightsabres are a fanatic group of Kal'dorei zealots for the most part, and tolerate no disparagement of their Goddess or ways. (In other words, be a nightelf, or no raid for you.) Guild Information See the Order of the Nightsabre Website. (No longer exists) Category:Alliance Guild Category:Night Elf Category:Alliance